Tell me you love me
by Trish-Is-Mine
Summary: Stacy Keibler breaks off her relationship with Randy Orton after she catches him kissing Candice. Randy says that Candice tricked him into kissing her. What happens when Stacy learns that Randy is telling the truth in the end? Will she take him back.


Author's note: OK! I shockingly did this story fast! LOL! So this is dedicated to xx-shattered-reality-xx or Tiff! Also to all Randy/Stacy lovers ex. Super Britty and etc. (There are to many to mention)! I just want everyone who are my fans that i didn't neglect my stories andI have tons of chapters ready to be posted! AND THE BIGGEST SHOCK IS GOING TO COME TO IM ALWAYS HERE!Think tiff will like it because it has Randy, Stacy and TORONTO! I don't own anyone! **READERS PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Tell me you love me**

Randy sighed as he got into his bed in the afternoon. Tonight was Monday Night Raw in Toronto, Ontario and Randy wanted to get a rest before going to the arena. He recently went through a horrible break up and was really depressed. He quietly went into bed as sleep consumed him.

**Dream**

"You know what! You just kill me "

"I Know "Randy said as he started to tickle his girlfriend.

" Go…away" she said as another giggle escaped her lips.

"Nope, I love you too much" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Sure, you do" she said sarcastically and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I do, and I will always love you" He said as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

She couldn't keep the smile off her beautiful face if she tried. "I love you too, Randy" She then started to kiss him very passionately.

**End Dream**

Randy Orton then awoke up from his dream. He was covered in his sweat. He looked at the clock as it read three o'clock p.m. 'Guess it's another long day', was the only thing Randy could think of.

It has been only two weeks since he had broken up with his only true love. Since then he could not think about anything, except her. He screwed his relationship up bad. He was at a bar when Candice kept passing him drinks, once he was fully drunk; she put on a blonde wig and pretended to be her. The alcohol was to strong of a force as he believed it was actually her, but it wasn't and he kissed Candice, that's when she walked in on the two of them.

**Flashback**

"Randy, have another drink" Candice encouraged the legend killer to drink another bottle of beer.

"Okay, whore" Randy said as the beginning stages of all the alcohol he consumed started to kick in. He took another bottle of beer and chugged it down. As he was doing this Candice slipped on a blonde wig, she knew how to break them up. She tried before to destroy their relationship before by getting him drunk, but her planned failed because he could still tell the difference between a blond and a brunette. That's when Randy looked back at Candice.

"Stacy, I thought you weren't coming until later" he said dumbfounded.

"Oh, I came early "she said as Candice smirked and leaned in and kissed him passionately. Randy was so intoxicated that he could not tell the difference. While he was kissing her, she walked in and his nightmare came true.

"RANDY, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS "she demanded as her voice started to crack.

Hearing her voice kicked all the alcohol out of his system. "Stace" he said to the woman he loved. "Stace" he said looking at Candice.

"THAT IS NOT ME…. THAT IS CANDICE "she yelled, the look of hurt in her eyes were not mistaken. " Randy I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME…I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME…. I LOVED YOU SO MUCH!" she was not afraid to let the tears fall now as she started to cry.

"This was a mistake, I thought Candice was you, "he said as he looked at her.

" Sure, Randy like I believe you…. You know what…WERE OVER "she yelled as she ran out of the bar.

Randy looked on as she ran out of his life, for good. He felt his heart breaking and finally let his tears fall.

**End Flashback**

The memory of her heart breaking killed Randy. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes and seeing the tears that he caused, made him want to kill himself. Every time his heartbeat, it was for her and now that she was gone, his heart basically stopped.

The worst part about it was that he never stopped thinking about her. Her beauty, smile and her love for him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and make her laugh but it was all over. He spent many nights crying himself to sleep. Just thinking about her, and all the pain he caused.

He rose out of his hotel bed and thought…'I need to talk to her tonight'. He then got dressed and went to the Air Canada centre for tonight's show.

Stacy was in the lobby, checking into her hotel room when she heard her very good friend Christy Hemme calling for her.

"Stacy "she yelled as she ran up and hugged her tight.

" Christy "

"What's wrong? "She said as she looked at her friend's sad expression on her face. Then the reason came to her mind…Randy. "You miss him, don't you?" she said as Stacy nodded. Christy sighed. " Stacy, he might have been telling the truth…Candice is known for luring men to her and what was she doing with a blonde wig…Come on…. She must have been so desperate to get him that she had to put on a wig and pretend to be you; maybe he was telling the truth! "

"I don't know "Stacy sighed as she looked out the window.

" Do you love him? "She said.

Stacy sighed. "Of Course, I will always love him, I want him to be with me, but I need to know the truth from him! I'll determine if he is sincere! "

Christy smiled. " So, you need to talk to him…. Well I got to go, hopefully everything will workout for the best" Christy said as she went out the front doors of the hotel and into the streets of Toronto.

'Should I take him back or shouldn't I' She thought as she headed out of the hotel and into the warm streets of Toronto. She was going to Monday Night Raw and signaled a cab over. She went inside and told the cab driver where she wanted to go.

"Air Canada Centre" She said as she kept thinking about Randy. The cab drove her to the arena and she got out. She paid him and carried her bags from the cab to the arena. She went inside and walked in. Randy walked in the same time she did.

'Should I talk to her now or later' Randy thought as he looked at her from behind. He mustered enough courage to tap her on the shoulder. Stacy shuddered at the feeling as she felt Randy's hand connect with her beautiful skin. She could tell it was him by his touch. She slowly turned around and her beautiful brown eyes connected with his blue ones.

'Well…Its now or never' Stacy thought as she looked at the man she loved.

"Hey Stacy" Was the only thing Randy could say as he looked at her.

"Hey" She said as a giant silence fell upon the two lovers.

"I'm sorry" Randy said as Stacy looked up at him.

"Your sorry…Your sorry…Is that the only thing you can say to me…I thought you loved me" Stacy said as she reopened a wound she thought at least had started to heal.

"Stacy…I love you with all my heart" Randy said as Stacy looked at him.

"You love me…Yeah right…If you loved me than you have a very funny way of showing it by making out with Candice" Stacy said as she turned the other way from him.

"Stacy…I would never cheat on you…You got to believe me" Randy said as Stacy sighed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" Stacy said as both of them heard two female voices coming their way. They recognized them as Candice and Victoria.

"So Vic…I first got Randy really drunk and then I disguised myself as Stacy…The poor sucker had no idea it was me…Then Stacy found him and told them it was over…So I can make my move now" Candice said as Randy and Stacy's eyes widened.

'He was telling the truth' Stacy thought as they continued on. Tears welled in her eyes as she knew she should of trusted Randy.

"Good job Candice" Victoria said as they came closer to where Randy and Stacy were.

"Yeah so Randy is totally free…Oh crap" Candice said as her and Victoria came face to face with Randy and Stacy. Stacy lowered her head as she turned and ran down a hall leaving the two women with Randy. Randy looked at Candice.

"Why did you do it?" Randy asked angrily as Candice looked at him.

"Randy…She doesn't deserve you…I love you and we should be together" Candice said as Randy looked at her.

"Candice…If you truly love me then you'll let me be happy with the one I love" Randy said as he took in a giant sigh.

"But…You should be with me" Candice said as Randy looked at her.

"I'm sorry Candice…There is love for you out there in this world…But it cant be me…I'm in love with Stacy" Randy said as Candice sighed.

"I guess so" Candice said as Randy smiled.

"Candice…I promise there is someone out there just for you…And when you find him…You'll be happy" Randy said as Candice smiled.

"Yeah…Go get your woman Randy" Candice said as Randy smiled. He quickly turned around and jogged the same way that he saw Stacy ran away. It leads him to a door and he quickly pushed through it. He ended outside in thewarm and beautifulToronto night. He heard soft crying. He quickly followed it and found Stacy. She was sitting on a little bench with her hands covering her beautiful face.

"Stacy…" He said as she turned to him. She looked down.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey…Can I sit?" He asked as Stacy nodded her head.

"Sure" She said as Randy smiled.

"Its beautiful out here" He said as Stacy nodded.

"I'm sorry" Stacy said as Randy looked at her confused.

"For what?" He asked confused as Stacy looked in his blue eyes.

"For not trusting you" She said as Randy looked at her.

"Don't worry about it…If I was in your position I would've probably done the same thing" Randy said as Stacy nodded.

"I know but…I should've known that you would never cheat on me" Stacy said as Randy nodded.

"Stacy…I would never cheat on you" Randy said as Stacy nodded.

"I know that now…I want to make it up to you now for all the time we lost together" Stacy said as Randy smiled.

"Well I have an idea" Randy said as Stacy nodded.

"What it is it?" She asked him knowing the sad expression on his face.

"Well…it's something I really want" Randy said as Stacy looked at him weirdly.

"What is it?" she asked really confused.

"I want you to say…That you love me again" Randy swallowed nervously as a huge smile was all over Stacy's face.

"I love you forever and ever" Stacy said as Randy smiled.

"I love you to" He said as he leaned and kissed her. It was a magical site as the two lovers were kissing under the stars knowing that love can last for the ages.

_The End_


End file.
